


sweaters.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: (not at all spooky) skywalkers series [october writing challenge 2020] [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1970s, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, One Shot Collection, Prompt Fic, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, october writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26915368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: All it did was make Anakin realize that Padmé did none of that. There were no crazy high bills from stores or constant appointments at the hairdresser. She only ever got new jewelry if he gave it to her. About the only thing that he could think of that Padmé spent more money on than she had before they married was when she purchased the nicest set of canvases and paints available. And even when she did that, Padmé always asked Anakin if it was alright if she did so first.That’s when he realized that Padmé viewed their money as only his money and that she didn’t want to spend any more of it than necessary without asking for his permission first.His permission. Just the thought made Anakin sigh.or: Anakin and Padmé are at a party and Anakin finds out something that he hadn't been expecting.(these will really make little sense unless you read the whole series.)
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: (not at all spooky) skywalkers series [october writing challenge 2020] [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947904
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35
Collections: October Writing Challenge - 2020





	sweaters.

**Author's Note:**

> attempt to break my writer's block day 9. I am honestly not sure this attempt is going well.
> 
> There are only two more Anakin/Padmé ones before we switch to Han/Leia.
> 
> and as always, if you like what you read and you want to see more, please let me know via a comment, a kudos, or a bookmark so that I know I'm not writing into a void. enjoy!
> 
> october 9: “I’ve been waiting all year for sweater weather.”

**1970**

Anakin was at a function talking business with some of the other men, watching Padmé across the room talking about something else with some of the wives, when the conversation turned to how much of the men’s money their wives spent. The men talked about bills for designer clothes and fancy shoes and their wives constantly getting their hair done. Jewelry seemed to be something that was purchased often by one of the men’s wives, and that just made the rest chime in with stories about coming home from work to find their wives wearing new sapphires or emeralds, or a ruby and diamond bracelet, or pearl earrings. 

All it did was make Anakin realize that Padmé did none of that. There were no crazy high bills from stores or constant appointments at the hairdresser. She only ever got new jewelry if he gave it to her. About the only thing that he could think of that Padmé spent more money on than she had before they married was when she purchased the nicest set of canvases and paints available. And even when she did that, Padmé always asked Anakin if it was alright if she did so first.

That’s when he realized that Padmé viewed their money as only his money and that she didn’t want to spend any more of it than necessary without asking for his permission first.

His permission. Just the thought made Anakin sigh.

When questioned by the men on what it was Padmé spent his money on, he answered truthfully and said art supplies. It made all the men laugh and tell Anakin that he was lucky enough not to be married to a woman that didn’t know her place, and Anakin quickly excused himself and walked away. He never wanted Padmé to think that she had a place. He wanted her to be her own woman who he was incredibly proud to call his wife.

He really needed to talk to her about trying to set up an exhibition of her paintings again. She always told him that she needed more time, but when exactly was it going to be time?

He circled the room and talked business with all the right people, grew more disgusted by the moment at all the talk of how these men’s wives were only good for producing and raising children, and eventually just went over to Padmé. There was no one at this function that he wanted to talk to besides her. Padmé smiled when Anakin walked up to her, leaned into his side a little when he slid an arm around her waist and continued her conversation until the woman she was talking to ended it because her husband was calling her. 

Seeing that happen made Anakin grow even more disgusted, but also worried. “You know that I would never expect you to end a conversation just because I wanted you to come to talk to me once it’s over, right?” was out of his mouth before he could stop himself, and Padmé let out a small laugh.

“Of course I do, Ani,” she said, leaning further into his side. “We decided a long time ago that we weren’t going to live like the world was still medieval, remember?”

Anakin smiled. “Just making sure.”

“Let’s go home,” Padmé said, “before I have to explain to someone yet again why it is that we never had more children beyond the twins.”

“Of course, darling,” Anakin said, biting back a groan. “They actually ask you that?”

“Of course they do,” Padmé said as they began to walk. “I’m always told that it’s not too late to have more, but they don’t seem to appreciate how hard it was to have the twins.”

Anakin tightened his grip on her waist. “It was a struggle yes, but we were blessed with two miracles in the end.”

“Yes,” Padmé said, smiling at the thought of Luke and Leia. “We were. And those two miracles are probably going to still be awake when we get home. They never go to sleep for Owen and Beru anymore.”

“I’ve noticed that,” Anakin laughed. “So long as they go to bed for us, I don’t really care.”

“Yes, I suppose we can allow them to stay up this late every once and a while. But it’s back to normal bedtime tomorrow.”

They retrieved their coats, said goodnight to the hosts, and then headed out of the house and to where Anakin had parked the car. Once they were inside the car, Anakin put the key into the ignition and then turned to Padmé. “Do you feel like you can’t spend any of our money without talking to me about it first?”

Padmé gave him a confused look. “What?”

“One of the conversations I got stuck in was a group of men complaining about how much of their money that their wives spend, and it made me think about the fact that you don’t do that with our money, and that when you do want to buy something, you always ask me if it’s okay first. You know that it is your money to spend too, right? Because it is.”

Padmé sighed heavily. “Anakin, don’t be silly. That’s Skywalker money. It’s your money.”

“What is your last name?” Anakin said seriously. “Because the last time I checked, it was Skywalker.”

“I might be a Skywalker, but by marriage. You are a Skywalker by birth. That is your money.”

“So Luke and Leia have more of a right to it than you do?” 

“Well, they are Skywalkers by birth, so yes.”

“Padmé, that is ludicrous. The day we got married is the day that this yours and mine stuff stopped. Everything is ours together.”

Padmé over at him at that. “You really feel that way?”

“Of course I do! You said it yourself, we are not living like the world is still medieval. Everything I have is also yours, darling. If you want anything, then go get it.”

Padmé took a deep breath. “Let’s get home, Ani.”

Anakin recognized her tone of voice and started the car, waiting for her to say whatever it was she was currently thinking. They were nearly ten blocks down the road when Padmé finally spoke again. “So if I was to take the closet in one of the other bedrooms and fill it with sweaters, you wouldn’t be opposed to that?”

“Sweaters?” Anakin asked, confused. “Why would I be upset about you having a closet full of sweaters?”

“Because it’s spending your money,” Padmé replied. “I always limit myself to just buying one new sweater every year because I don’t want to spend your money. But if you’re saying that I can spend it on anything I want, then I am going to take advantage of the fact that we’re at the turn of the season and buy all the sweaters I want.”

Anakin stopped the car at a stoplight and looked over at her. “You like sweaters that much?”

“Autumn is my favorite season,” Padmé replied. “I’ve been waiting all year for sweater weather.”

Anakin laughed. “You’ve never told me that before.”

“I haven’t? Well, it’s the truth. I love sweaters so much. Never did master how to knit myself one though. Otherwise I would have spent my teenage years making all the sweaters I could dream of instead of painting.”

Anakin shook his head and started driving again. “Eighteen years and I’m still learning new things about you.”

“Well, I am still learning new things about you as well, such as the fact that you consider everything to be ours, not yours.”

“You didn’t know that?”

“Most men would not view things that way. But from speaking with the ladies at these parties, it is very clear that you are not most men. The way some of these women are treated is appalling, Ani. But I can never say that.”

Anakin reached over and snagged Padmé’s hand, bringing it to his lips to kiss. “I love you, Padmé. I love that you are independent. I love that you challenge me. I love that you’re not just subservient. And I love your incredible talent as an artist. You really do need to see about having an exhibition.”

“I am pretty sure that everyone else already finds me strange, Anakin,” Padmé said seriously. “The last thing that you need is them gossiping about how your wife is doing something other than taking care of your children.”

“Oh, I know. They are worse than the Nightsisters sometimes,” Anakin said, sighing. “But I don’t mind them gossiping about the fact that my wife is an incredible artist who is also her own independent woman. You have been telling me that you’d think about it for nearly seventeen years, Padmé. Surely now is the time to consider exhibiting your art.”

“I am not sure that anyone would care to exhibit my art.”

“Your art is amazing, darling. Of course they would.”

“I disagree with you on that,” Padmé said honestly. “If I’m going to have an exhibition, I want it to be because I have earned it on merit, not given to me because I am your wife. The moment they realize who I am, I’m going to get that exhibition without them even looking at a single piece I’ve done.”

“Then use your maiden name,” Anakin said automatically. “Be Padmé Skywalker in every other way, but as an artist, be Padmé Naberrie.”

Padmé sucked in a sharp breath. “I can’t do that. My parents would be horrified.”

“Your parents can deal with it,” Anakin countered back. “I’ll even tell them that it was my idea.”

“That’s not my name anymore,” Padmé said. 

“No, it’s not,” Anakin agreed. “But it’s still part of who you are.”

“I really cannot use that name, Anakin,” Padmé said. “But I could be Padmé Amidala.”

“Your middle name? Yes, that could work.”

“I will think about it,” Padmé said after a moment. “I promise.”

“Just don’t think about it for seveneen years this time, please.”

“I am not going to put a time limit on it.” 

“That’s fine. But seventeen years is a bit excessive.”

“You’re probably right about that.”

Anakin looked over at his wife and smiled. “Padmé?”

“Yes?” she responded, looking over at him. 

“Go buy yourself every sweater in the City tomorrow.”

Padmé laughed. “I just might do that.”


End file.
